


F*ck Chemistry

by AttackOnK



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Athlete Reader - Freeform, Bi-Curiosity, Break Up, Drinking, Drug Use, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, My First Fanfic, Past Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Past Relationship(s), Post-Time Skip, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Switching, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, athlete Mikasa, its not as sad as the tags make it seem lol, mikasa is more masc? i guess??, reader got some commitment issues but she'll work on it, reader is lowkey a disaster but she tries lol, sasha supremacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnK/pseuds/AttackOnK
Summary: When your roommate Sasha makes a comment describing your social life as, in her own words, “disappointing as opening a new bag of chips that happen to be stale”. You can’t help but admit that she actually has a point.During your freshman year, you focused all your attention adjusting to your classes and training to join the university's softball team. Your schedule really prevented you from putting effort into meeting new people on campus.Now a sophomore, Sasha insists you meet her group of friends and you can’t help but begrudgingly agree. At the function, your eyes kept drifting to a raven-haired beauty with a cool demeanor you can’t help but find… intriguing? Maybe slightly intimidating is a better description.Yet when she finally catches one of your glances, the eye contact has your nervous system going haywire. You’ve never experienced that before. Especially, when those eyes of a person you’re admiring belong to a woman - a fucking gorgeous one at that.Welcome, to your bi awakening.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	F*ck Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Uhhh I decided to get back into writing after a couple of years of not doing so and a year long quarantine has DEMOLISHED my few social skills, so here I am placing my made up imaginary scenarios onto the internet :) Please give feedback and comment! I'd love to see what you guys think and how I can make my writing better. Im active on the bird app and insta so ill plug those at the end of each chapter. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> Originally imagined this to be a reader insert but made the last minute decision to introduce an original character as Mikasa’s love interest. Her name is Kira Lectora and her pronouns are she/her :) hope y'all get to like her throughout her bi-panic antics lol
> 
> Also DISCLAIMER: of course i do not own anything involving the attack on titan series as that belongs to Hajime Isayama. I just simp for the characters he made and create imaginary scenarios LMFAO

All you needed to do was finish your chemistry assignment and you can finally call it a day but there are two obstacles preventing you from doing so. 

The first thing is the increasing frustration of not being able to understand the fuckery that is stoichiometry no matter how many videos you watch or lecture slides you read, thus growing your hatred for the subject.

The second thing are the sounds of crunching and crumbling of a chips bag that is coming from your roommates section of the dorm.

“Sasha, if you’re gonna snack on something can it be literally anything else? I’m trying to finish something” You ask with a groan. Pinching your eyebrows together with two fingers to reduce your impending headache. 

“But these are sooo good! Here, try one and you’ll understand”. She stretches her arm and offers the bag towards you to take a couple. Looking between your assignment and the bag of chips you decided maybe it was best to take a break. When you get up to take the bag from her, you hear a text notification from your phone. You’ll check it in a minute.

“Whatcha watchin?” You ask, popping a chip in your mouth when you notice Sasha has something playing on her laptop. 

“Some show on Netflix Connie said I should watch” Sasha replies through her chewing. “OH! That reminds me I told him I was gonna meet up with him tonight, I almost forgot!” Suddenly she springs up from her bed and goes rummaging through her things to get ready. 

An amused chuckle comes from you as you watch the chaos of your roommate scattering through her clutter to find her things to leave. When it seems like she got everything, she turns to you, snatches the bag from your hands and makes way to the door. 

You bring your attention back to the damned chemistry work, already feeling your headache resurfacing but you notice that Sasha hasn’t left yet and is waiting at the door.

“Why don’t you tag along this time? Instead of living like a hermit” she questioned, fishing through the chips bag that looks damn near empty. “It’s only gonna be a couple of us, you already know Connie and the rest of the group are chill people”.

This was not the first time she suggested this. There have been multiple occasions where Sasha has insisted you meet her friends, whether it's grabbing a bite to eat with them, going to one of their games or hanging out at the library but you refused every time. It’s not that you don’t want to meet them but your schedule has you exhausted. Due to scattered lecture times for classes, going to team practices and doing your own workouts at the gym, there is little to no energy in your social battery by the end of the day. 

You sigh, “Sash-”

“Just this once” Sasha cuts you off, already knowing your typical answer when declining an invite. “All we’re doing is chilling at Connie and Jean’s apartment. There would be drinks there and if Eren shows up there would most likely be weed, not that you have to do any of that but just unwind for once! Prove that you’re not a hermit and if you don’t like them i’ll never ever ask you again. Pleaseeee Kira!” 

You give her a wary look, contemplating the option then quickly glance at the unfinished work at your desk. 

“Listen, not to be an ass but your social life is kindaaa shit” she hummed, looking at the chips in her hand thoughtfully. “It’s as disappointing as opening a fresh new bag of chips that just so happen to be stale”. Looking at you with a proud grin. 

She’s impressed with her made up analogy, you can tell by her face. 

As much as you thought about how dumb her analogy is you cannot deny that she has a point. Your life on campus is pretty much a cycle of class, softball practice, homework and training. Honestly, Sasha is the only solid friend you made on campus and that’s only because you both made the softball team last season as freshmen. During a game, you gave her the extra bag of sunflower seeds that you brought and that moment marked the beginning of your friendship. When freshmen year was ending, you guys agreed to be roommates for sophomore year which leads to where you guys are now. 

The facetime ringtone goes off from your phone. You put it on ‘Do Not Disturb’ without checking who's calling. Already having an idea on who it was.

“Fine” You grumbled. “I’ll chill with you guys for tonight.”

“Wait, really?! YES! LETS GO LETS GO HERMIT GIRL!!” Sasha yells excitedly. You can’t help but laugh at her celebrating that she finally got you out of your dorm for the night. Once you grab what you need, the both of you make way to Jean and Connie’s apartment. 

Fuck chemistry, it can wait another day.

\-----

After disrespecting your entire social life, Sasha had the audacity to make you drive to the function. Once you both got in, you started the car so it could warm up for a bit. Finally, you take the moment to check your phone as Sasha tells you that she’s letting everyone know you’re coming along. 

2 text messages and 1 missed Facetime call from Damien. This guy you met on Tinder and “dated” for a month. You decided to end it because it was a situation of him liking you more than you liked him...at least to put it simply. The two of you agreed to remain friends after the breakup but it is sort of strange how often he reached out. At times his tone makes it seem like y’all never ended. Nice guy, just a little weird. 

Involuntarily you made an annoyed face at your screen which Sasha picked up on. She gave you the address as you pulled out from your parking spot.

“That weird dude texting you again huh?” She asked. She knew the whole situation with Damien. If anything, she encouraged you to break up when the thought started coming to your mind. She recognized that you were uncomfortable and discontent with the whole relationship. 

“Yeah. I don’t know, he’s aware of the boundries I placed but it seems like it goes into one ear and out the fucking other” you huff.

“Do you think it’s best if you don’t talk to him anymore? It just doesn’t seem like he’s over you Kira.”

You thought of this on multiple occasions, the only reason why you haven’t is because you both genuinely share common interests and he is fairly easy to talk to. You’d just sympathize for him if you were to drop him. Perhaps the clinginess is desperation for lack of friends, so you entertain conversations… for the most part.

It could also be that since he was your first boyfriend and your first kiss, it makes you hesitant to completely cut ties.

“He is a nice guy Sasha, it’s fine. This is their building, right?” You ask as you slow down to what appears to be an apartment complex.

“Mhm, this is the place. Just be careful Kira, there’s a weird vibe with him,” Sasha replied before she got out of the car. You didn’t respond to her comment as you got out and simply followed her.

\-----

As Sasha leads you to where their apartment is, you turn into a certain hallway you pick up on the sound of… screaming?

It actually sounds like two guys arguing.

“By the sound of it, it seems like Eren did show up.” Sasha comments as she lifts her hand to knock on the door.

“THAT GAME WAS BULLSHIT JEAN AND YOU KNOW IT!” One of them screamed.

“IT WASN’T BULLSHIT MAYBE YOU JUST SUCK! EVER THOUGHT OF THAT YOU DAMN HOT HEAD?! ALSO GO AND OPEN THE DOOR!

“I'M NOT DOING SHIT UNLESS I GET A REMATCH HORSEFA-”

“BOTH OF YOU DUMBASSES GOTTA SHUT UP! I’ll get the damn door”. Grumbles another male voice. The door opens to a familiar grey haired guy with hazel eyes. You remember him to be Connie, as you’ve seen him at your dorm a couple of times with Sasha whenever you got back from a workout. 

Upon seeing the two of you, his eyes light up and he gives a friendly smile while moving out the way to let both of you in. 

“Sasha! Thought you weren’t gonna show for a second.” His eyes meet yours. “And Kira! I’m glad you can make it, come on in! Mi casa es su casa” He says with a dramatic wave of his arm showcasing the apartment. You can’t help but laugh lightly at his antics. 

Sasha makes way to the kitchen, already familiar with the place and checking to see if there’s any snacks she can eat, basically abandoning you in the process. The apartment itself is not too big or small, the perfect size for two young adults you suppose. You can tell it houses college boys though based off the empty beer bottles scattered across the tables, the slight messiness and the bare minimum of furniture. Just enough for two college boys to function. 

“If it ain’t obvious, Sasha let herself into the kitchen'' Connie laughed. “I’m pretty sure we got white claw and other stuff if you want something to drink. I’ll take you there and introduce you to the group”. He says as he motions for you to follow him. You walk into what seems to be the living room, the first thing you see are two guys arguing over a controller and too immersed in their debate to notice a new presence in the room. 

“Don’t mind them, that’s Eren and Jean and they argue and bicker like a bunch of old ladies”. Connie informs you. The comment catches the attention of the slightly taller one with light brown hair and slight beard, however they both look over. 

“I’d watch what you're saying Connie bef- ohh wait… who’s your friend?” His attention now on you. 

Is that a blush on his face?

“I’m Kira.” Introducing yourself with a sweet smile. 

“Kira…” He repeats, dragging out the ‘a’. “Sasha’s roommate right? Your name sounds familiar, wasn’t expecting to ever meet you. How about I get you a dri-”

“Sasha literally texted us that she’s bringing Kira, why are you acting like that Jean?” The other guy, who could only be Eren, cuts Jean off with a shit-eating grin.

Humored green eyes lock onto yours. Eren takes a sip of his drink before he adds, “Kira, don’t let this guy fool you, he thinks he has enough smooth talk with the ladies so that they can bypass his horseface”. At this you laugh with Eren as Jean looks more flustered.

They resume their argument.

You feel Connie lightly tug your arm to continue following him into the kitchen where you reunite with Sasha who’s raiding the cabinets. In the room, there are a couple of new faces. 

“Okay so in here you got Marco and the blonde is Armin”. They both looked up at the sound of their names being called and they smiled and waved. Connie looks around. “Hey guys where is the rest of the group?’

“Oh Ymir and Historia went to the liquor store to get white claw and pick up the food, Mikasa went with them too,” Armin replied. “They should be back soon though.”

“Don’t we have white claws though?” Connie opens the fridge to prove his point that they very much had the drink at hand.

“Yes but Ymir said there weren't any flavors that Historia liked so she went to buy more,” Armin said with a small chuckle.

While Connie still held the fridge door open you decided to grab a white claw and crack it open, you can tell these people are nice but you need something to lessen your social anxiety. However, right before you take a sip the drink is snatched right out of your hands.

You look up to see who has the nerve and it’s none other than your beloved roommate, a piece of bread in one hand and your white claw in the other as she downs about half in one go.

“Thanks for the drink hermit girl, I was getting thirsty.”

“The hell? Sasha that was- y'know what it’s fine,” you grumble “you’re like a menace to society when food is involved.”

You hear amused laughs coming from everyone in the kitchen watching the scene unfold, this is their first impression of you. So as much as you’re gauging them, they’re gauging you too. As you make your way to get another after being robbed, you notice someone already offering you a drink. You see that it’s Marco and kindly thank him, finally taking a sip and having some relief that alcohol is flowing through your system. 

The sound of the door opening and closing followed by a female voice yelling, “Pizza’s here!” has Sasha out the room at record speed.

Everyone else follows suit but you linger behind to check your phone. Sure enough, it’s another text from Damien

You down your first white claw of the night, quickly taking the tab off and putting it in your pocket to keep track of how many drinks you had before finally replying.

D: Hey

D: Hey can we Facetime? I wanna see youuu 

*missed facetime call from Damien*

D: Hi um if you do not want to talk that's cool, just wanted to see what you are up to :(

You let out a small huff. Cracking open another drink as you decide to reply. 

This was something that annoyed you during your short-lived relationship. These little comments of his made you feel bad for him, so you just end up replying to shut him up. You know you shouldn't but you do anyway.

K: Hii I’m actually out right now. Can’t really talk…

He replies instantly.

D: Ah okay well I’ll just call you later then. Have fun.

“YO KIRA! SASHA IS ABOUT TO LEAVE YOU WITH NO PIZZA! GET OVER HERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! WE’RE HOLDING HER BACK RIGHT NOW,” Jean calls out.

You decide to leave your phone on the kitchen counter and walk into the living room where Jean and Connie are in fact holding a feral Sasha back from a pizza box.

“Thanks for protecting the pizza for me, that’s a life threatening mission right there,” you say with a chuckle. Taking a seat next to Armin on the couch. 

You meet Ymir and Historia. Historia is a sweetheart and had a welcoming presence about her. Ymir on the other hand was glaring at you throughout your conversation with Historia, the first thing she said being to keep your paws off her future wife . 

You take a sip of your drink, laughing at something Eren said who hasn’t ceased his shit talking to Jean. The alcohol is getting to your head a bit, but you can’t help but be grateful that Sasha ended up getting you out the dorm. You like this group of people.

Suddenly another person walks into the room, sitting across from you and next to Eren. 

She doesn’t say a word but her gaze locks onto yours, slight curiosity in her eyes as she never seen you before. 

Her cool grey eyes are making you… nervous, suddenly the courage from the alcohol subsides as you feel your heartbeat pick up. 

What the hell is going on? 

“Ah Mikasa! This is Kira, Sasha’s roommate, and she’s actually pretty cool. I like her,” Eren introduces you to the person who is currently giving you unexpected heart problems. 

At Eren’s comment of him liking you, Mikasa flickers her eyes to him then back to you, giving you a slight nod as a greeting then taking a sip of her beer. 

You’re sure you’re making yourself look like a dumbass as you catch yourself still staring, unintentionally giving her a quick once over. Then take your eyes away from her as you go back to drinking your, you check the tabs in your pocket, now third white claw. Nothing too crazy.

“Alright guys, I have an idea,” Jean announces. There are a couple of groans from the group.

“Oi oi no need to be assholes everyone,” he grumbles. “I have a good idea on how to really get a better idea of our new member here,” Jean turns to you, “Kira, how ‘bout you partake in an innocent game of truth or dare?”

“Truth or dare? What are we in middle school?,” Ymir groans.

“Yeah Jean-boy, what are you gonna ask for her zodiac sign next? Eren sarcastically remarks. 

Jean blushes furiously as the room bursts with laughter. 

As everyone is coming down from the joke, you shift your eyes to the woman across from you. Her eyes amused as there is now a slight smile on her face.

She has a pretty smile, you want to see it again.

Jean smacks the back of Eren’s head in retaliation to his smart-ass comment, making the scene all the more comical. 

“Sure, I’ll play truth or dare, why not? Jean-boy,” you reply with a wink directed at Jean, finishing your third drink. Making the man all the more flustered and eliciting more laughs.

The alcohol is slowly but surely unhinging your social anxiety, albeit making you a bit flirty. 

You feel someone staring.

Searching the room to see who it can be, your eyes lock onto Mikasa’s again, her eyes just a tad bit sharper than before. Almost as if she’s scoping you out. 

“Eren before we start can you roll one real quick?” Connie asks.

“Yeah, but only if you grind it,” Eren replies as he tosses the grinder to Connie and grabs a bag to give to him too. 

You take the opportunity to get up and grab another drink, suddenly getting more anxious with a particular set of grey eyes following your movements. You make it to the kitchen and vouch to grab the case to bring to anyone else who needs refills. As you turn around you did not hear the other person walk in behind you.

You try to keep your cool but you feel your face getting hot as you look at the very cause of your instability.

Since when did you fucking blush?

“What are you getting at?” The raven-haired beauty asks bluntly. She grabs another beer, untwisting the cap and taking a sip, leaning against the doorway and staring you down. 

Goddamn.

“I-uh.. I’m sorry?” You stammered out. Leaning back against the counter to try and compose yourself a bit. You need to appear like you got your shit together but her stare is slowly unhinging you, for reasons that you can’t even identify. 

Mikasa sighs and pushes herself off the doorway, placing her beer on the counter and walking towards you. 

What the fuck is going on?

She walks over to you slowly, extending her arms to both sides of your body, trapping you between her own body and the counter you're leaning on. Her eyes are still locked onto yours as she has to look down slightly to maintain eye contact.

“Jean and Eren, what are you getting at with them?” She asks again slowly.

The mix of alcohol and nerves really isn’t doing you any favors because the only response you can offer is laughing in her face. 

Clearly this was not the reaction she expected as her face changes from intimidating to slightly bewildered and something else you couldn't exactly pinpoint.

“Kira! Mikasa! We’re waiting on you guys, is everything go- hey what’s going on here? You hear Armin say as he walks into the kitchen, his eyes becoming analytical as he is trying to decipher the scene in front of him.

“It’s nothing,” Mikasa huffs out as she pushes away from you, grabbing her beer and the case as she shoulders passed Armin, walking out without another word. 

Armin watches Mikasa walk off then looks at you with questioning eyes. 

“I-I really don’t know what I did,” you stammer out. Also trying to calm your racing heart. 

“No it’s okay I’m sure you didn’t do anything wrong,” Armin assures you. “Mikasa… she’s been going through things recently, she doesn’t have a quick trigger like that.”

“She is kinda fucking scary,” you joke which earns a giggle from Armin.

“Yeah well I assure you this isn’t how she normally is so please do not take it personal. C’mon, everyone is waiting”

You nod and walk with Armin back to the rest of the group, both of you sitting in your previous spots.

You take a quick look at Mikasa again, her expression neutral but her eyes are thoughtful as she simply stares at the bottle in her hands.

“About time you came back hermit girl, you were gone for so long and now I’m starvingggg,” Sasha exasperates.

“You’re always hungry Sasha,” Connie remarks, “but we got everyone so let’s get started”.

Things should get interesting. You think as you crack open white claw number four. Your mind drifting to gorgeous jet-black hair and wintry grey eyes with specks of dark blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my socials for updates on current works or if ya wanna chat/get to know me  
> Twitter: @/AttackOnK_  
> Instagram: @/KLikesAnime
> 
> Please leave any comments you have, I'd really love and appreciate it :) until next time


End file.
